


Discipline

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin wants Jean to learn some discipline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> all i really wanted is someone getting finger fucked by someone else. originally going to be another pairing, but then deb and yuki flooded my dash with jean and erwin and then this happened. 
> 
> /it’s 2 am what am i doing with my life/

Erwin said he needed to learn discipline. 

Evidently discipline came by the way of Erwin’s fingers mercilessly teasing his ass. 

Jean lay belly down over Erwin’s desk, hands cuffed behinds his back and a bit shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet as Erwin worked on some important papers with one hand, the other being occupied with fingering him. Jean choked on his own saliva, hips trying to rock back into the thick fingers as they speared him two and three at a time, curling and brushing against his sweet spot and driving him wild.

"Patience." Erwin murmured. Jean was under strict orders not to come until Erwin told him so. Erwin said that Jean was too impulsive and sometimes too hotheaded. Those things will get you killed, Erwin had told him with a serene voice and wicked glint in his eyes. 

His cock was aching, liquid oozing from the tip in a steady stream, dribbling down the stiff length and along his balls and thighs. Erwin pulled his fingers from Jean’s tight ass and he whimpered around the bit, nostrils flaring as Erwin rolled his balls as if he were testing their weight. Gathering some of the pre-cum onto his fingers, Erwin stroked along the tight bud once, twice, before pushing back in. His fingertips directly massaged Jean’s prostate, a small smile quirking at his lips when he heard a strangled sound escape his protege. 

"I’m almost done." Erwin stated and Jean prayed for deliverance because fuck he was almost done too. And if he came without Erwin’s permission, he’d be blue balled for a week. 

Like last time when Erwin had been giving him head and Jean fucking shot his load in the Commander’s face. 

Evidently that was a huge no no. 

His teeth bit down onto the metal bit and his fingers balled into fists as he steadied his hips, sweat pouring off of him as he made one last ditch effort to control his tortured body to please Erwin and show that he could learn patience. 

Hell, if he could deal with Jaeger and his suicidal slash homicidal tendencies, then he could deal with two fingers up his ass. 

Oh fuck. 

Make that three. 

Erwin was going all out, having finished his paperwork and now pushing Jean to the edge, stretching him out. Jean managed to hold steady despite his trembling hips. He scissored Jean languidly, his eyes filled with amusement. He wanted Jean to lose control but when he gave firm, purposeful strokes into the male and he held steadfast, he found himself mildly impressed and decided to give Jean a break. 

"Bring yourself to orgasm." Erwin commanded and Jean’s body slammed back on his fingers, rutting against him wantonly as Jean focused on his release. Erwin’s legs spread a little bit further as his own arousal pushed at his pants. 

Jean sank down on Erwin’s fingers a final time before he came, spurts of searing hot seed jetting out on his shirt and onto Erwin’s desk. His entire body felt like jello and he sagged against the wood, the only thing holding him up being Erwin’s well placed leg as his fingers slipped out. He faintly felt Erwin wiping his fingers off on his shirt and the click of cuffs as his numbed out hands were released. He spit the bit from his mouth and flexed his jaw, eyes shutting in pure post orgasmic bliss. 

"You can sleep later, Cadet Kirschtein." Jean blinked as Erwin lifted him up and drew his heavy body in between his strong legs. "Now, onto your next lesson, endurance."

Jean only gulped in response.


End file.
